It's all just a Misunderstanding
by Invader Jay
Summary: Three SPK members go out for some coffee and meet a person who says they can understand Kira's thought pattern. What if an offhanded comment makes Near decide to let her in the investigation? What if she pulled that comment from her ass? Betterthansound!
1. Coffee in a Japanese Resturant

_Hello, people. This is my first Death Note fanfiction... just so ya know._

_Please, keep all flames tasteful. I really can't stand hecklers._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note would I be writing fanfictions? No. I would be drawing this story into the manga.... XD_

* * *

"Wake up."

_I don't want to...  
_  
"Jordan, wake up..." the gentle voice called again.

_Nien..._ "I mean, noooo..."

I felt a shifting motion beside me accompanied by someone moving closer to my ear. I felt something soft brush along my neck. "Jordan, please wake up." The person was so close that I could feel their light breathing moving my hair.

Who ever it was still didn't make me want to get up and move around.

I frowned and tightened my eyes as turned over to my side, accidentally pressing myself against the figure. Who ever this was clearly wasn't expecting this -and neither was I, for that matter- and my movement resulted in us flinching away from each other. I thought of opening my eyes to see who I had bumped into, but with me just being woken up I was too lazy to. _'Please, for the love of god, don't let it be one of Amanda's boyfriends or girlfriends thinking that this is her room again._' I thought. I didn't even want to think of the last time that had happened. But that's when I realized something... Who ever was here said MY name... not Amanda's... so that means it must at least be someone I know...

I slowly opened my eyes. At first, all I could see was an outline much to my irritation, but soon my vision began to clear. The first thing I noticed that it was in fact a man was holding me. Thank god, because if it was a woman again... never mind.

I moved my gaze upwards toward his wavy white hair which was messily draped around his pale, childlike face. His large, deep gray eyes were fixated on my own.

"Good morning." he whispered, moving his mouth closer to mine...

"Jordan! Table 23, now!"

I jumped at the sound of Ichiro's voice. Scared out of my mind, I looked around myself. _'Holey Hell!! Still at work!'_ I realized hastily as I searched all around me for an apron. As soon as I spotted one, my hand darted forward to grab it only to be stopped by a hand much larger than mine. I pulled my hand back and clutched it to my chest, "Dammit! Why must you always touch me! You know I don't like it!" I almost yelled.

Ichiro sighed, and apparently decided to ignore my loud comment. "Jordan, you need to stop day dreaming. You have a job to do." he said, moving his hand away to move a that had settled on his face.

I sighed and pulled one finger into my mouth. As I spoke, I began to chew the scars around the edges of my nail. "Yes, Ehime-san, I know that. I just..." I paused. What could I possibly said that could ever get my point across...insert sarcasm.... "I jus don wanna."

He shook his head and held out his hand. I just looked at him like he was crazy until I noticed that he was holding the apron to me. "Just... don't let me catch you again alright? You don't want me to tell my dad, would you?"

I nodded, pulling my finger away from my mouth and gratefully took the apron. "Understood! Now, which table again?"

"23." he replied. Was that a hint of irritation in his voice? I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

I nodded once more and walked out into the open restaurant. I looked around for table number 23 when I found it. There sat three people, one woman and two men. The woman had golden blond hair and light brown eyes -which look almost gold or yellow in a certain light. She had lightly tanned skin with a diamond shaped face. All in all, she was a beautiful woman.

One of the men sitting across from her had light blond hair -much like the woman's, only not as shiny!- with platinum blond strikes at the side, perhaps it was graying? I guess only he would know. Either way, it still looked kinda cool. He had a stern face along with pale blue-green eyes. He basically looked like a business man.

The last man was perhaps the youngest of the two, based off of the fullness of his cheeks. He had black hair -which I must say, stood out between the two blondies- and steel color eyes. He looked like he may have had some Oriental background to him. All three of them wore suites for some reason or another. Maybe they all just came from a work meeting? Who knows, but I wanted one...

"Hello," I said, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of my head which demanded to know when and where they got their suites. "I'm Jordan; I'll be your waitress for this evening. What can I start you off with?" I whipped out my little notebook.

"We would just like some coffee, please." the woman replied.

I quickly wrote down 3 coffees in my little booklet. "Would you like anything else?"

The black haired man looked at the woman and whispered, "Do you think we should bring something back to him?"

The blond haired man looked at him, "We already asked him if he wanted anything Gevanni. And, as usual, he said 'No'."

The woman, who was completely ignoring the men across from her conversation had already told me no. I slowly began to walk away. For some reason I wanted to know who they were talking about. Man... was I always so nosey? Great, know that's going to bug me...

I walked back into the kitchen area and showed Amanda, my house mate and 4 weeks older cousin, the order. Once she read it she shook her head, "Who orders coffee in a Japanese restaurant?" she asked me grinning.

I smiled back, "Apparently those three." I looked though the little window on the door back at their table, they were still talking. About what, I don't know. I'll tell you one thing though, I wanted to find out.

Amanda looked over to were I was looking then let out a low whistle. "Hey, the black haired one is cute. Do you catch his name?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. _'God, what is with her and flirting with every man she sees?'  
_  
"Yeah, I think caught it. Gevanni or something like that." I answered my sex driven cousin.

Her blue-green eyes sparkled. "Ohhh...damn, if only I wasn't taken."

"Yeah," I agreed half-heartily. I knew that wouldn't stop her. No matter how much she says she loves her current boyfriend, she always two (or in some cases three) times him.

"You should ask him out, Jordan." she said, offhandedly.

"What!?" I shouted. I was utterly speechless. She wanted me to ask someone I just met, no wait, saw out?!

"You heard me," she winked, "I know you have the hotts for him."

I felt my left eye begin to twitch. "No, I do not."

"Then how did you know his name, hmmm? You must have been keeping a close eye on him to catch his name!"

I grunted, "You know how observant I am! I notice the weirdest things. You know, like the fact that you haven't even started making their coffee yet!!"

Amanda's eyes widened, "Oh shit!" She quickly walked over to the coffee machine and pushed a button to get it started. All I could do was smirk and wait to see how long it would take her to catch on to what I just made her do...

"Hey... wait a minute." She turned around to face me. "Why did I have to make the coffee? You could make the coffee just as well as I can..."

My smirk grew larger. "You didn't have to make it..."

Her face grew dark, "Are you saying that I fell for that... AGAIN?!" her eyes flashed with annoyance. "How do I always fall for that?!" She asked herself. I looked behind her to see that the coffee was done and reached out for the pot and quickly grabbed three cups. As I walked away from her I answered her question.

"Because you're stupid enough too..."

Once I heard her yell I took off, running out of the kitchen. Damn. I'm screwed when we go home tonight.

No matter. It was worth it.

* * *

Well, I hope that this was okay. I checked this for you guys at least 10 different times before actually sending it in. (I seriously started counting after the 4th time)

Actually, this story started out much differently than I had planed. Originally I was going to have Jordan meet L and Light first (you know, when L's talking to Light at that cafe place) when I realized that if I did make her meet L all of the ages would be fudged to mention the fact that Jordan in America. I couldn't think of anything that could would make since and make her go to Japan. Soooo... yeah, I decided to use the SPK people first. XD It worked out...

~Invader Jay :D

Hey! Sorry for the extra long note, but when I saved this chapter, I realized that the word count was 1,666, and me not liking that number to randomly show up, I typed this a little longer ^^'


	2. Unintenional flirting

_Hello peoples!! Here is chapter two! YayZ!! okay, anyway, this chapter is kind of boring unless you can find the subtle humor between the lines._XD

_I have decided to make Gevanni the Matsuda of the SPK. Maybe not as bad as Matsuda, you know, like pointing out the obvious and being naive and stuff like that (but that's why we all love Touta, right?!), he's just going to be the comic relief as you can tell at the end of this chapter. XD_

_Disclaimer: I'm just a bored fan of Death Note with no life. not the bored owner of Death Note with a possibility of a life._

_Dedicated to Mrs. Near, for being my first reviewer and buddy! :D_

* * *

As I walked through the kitchen doors, I could no longer hold in my chuckle. Man, Amanda could be so much fun to mess with sometimes. I walked over to my only customers of the evening only to over hear the end of their conversation.

The woman looked at the two men across from her, "I'm so exhausted. I haven't slept in the past 24 hours." she said, running her hand threw her hair.

Gevanni -as I've come to know him- nodded in agreement, "He has us been working a little too hard lately."

"Can you really blame him?" The blond man spoke up, "He really does want to catch Kira. I can see were he gets his motivation from. Especially after everything that has happened."

The woman sighed; "I can see that as well, but it doesn't mean he can just..." she trailed off.

Gevanni looked over to her, "Is it just me, or do you seem a bit worried about him?" I saw a small smile begin to form on his lips.

She shot him a glare, "Call it my mothers' intuition. He's still a child himself, no matter what. And all of this can't really be helping him."

The blond man smiled, "Yeah. You're right. He's only 17 and yet his life is on the line. And he also has to deal with all of this pressure of being the new L..."

What was the last thing he said? Damn you, air conditioning. I sat the coffee pot on a random table in an area were they couldn't see me. I wasn't the best eavesdropper -as I usually am caught- , but I have noticed over my years, I have really good hearing. As long as there weren't too many other voices, I could listen in on any conversation. I made sure that I was completely hidden from their view. Even if they were to turn around and look in my direction they hopefully wouldn't see me.

"Well, I guess he is. But no one really knows his name, therefore Kira doesn't know it. So he should be safe... right?" Gevanni questioned.

My eyes narrowed. _'Why were they talking about Kira as if they're fighting against...?'_ My internal voice trailed off. _'Are they... are they the police? No, I don't think that they're police. There's just something about them that screams that they're something more than that. But, they have to be. If they weren't they wouldn't be speaking of their case so loosely...'_

The blond man moved his hand up to cover a yawn.

_'They're tired. That's why they don't really care who over hears. They're not thinking straight. That means that there is a high chance that they could be super secret squirrel spies!!' _I gasped. I'm waitressing three super secret squirrel spies!? That's when another thought hit me. _'Wait, then what are they doing here when they should out doing spy stuff...?'_

I looked at them once more, _'So based off of that simple fact, that means they're not spies... they're something else... but what?' _I let out the breath that I was holding for some unknown reason. I coolly stepped out of my hiding spot and picked up the hopefully still warm coffee. I walked over to their table with a smile plastered my face.

I set one mug in front of each them and began to pour the brown liquid into the cups.

"Here you are," I said, still smiling.

"Thank you." The blond man said, nodding toward me and began to sip out of the mug.

I looked over at the woman, about to ask her if she would like anything else, when I noticed her suit again.

"Where did you get that?" the question slipped out before it even crossed my mind.

She looked up at me, a little shocked, "Get what?"

"Your suit!" I replied, pointing at her button up shirt and dress pants.

She looked down and studied her clothing, "This isn't a suit."

My eyes narrowed, "Well, you must know were to get one since your a super secret squirrel spy." _... God I'm such an idiot..._

Gevanni, who had almost choked on his coffee, looked at me. "What did you call her?" he questioned.

"Ummm... nothing..." I mentally cursed myself

The blond man looked over at me and took another sip of coffee. "She called her a super secret spy."

"You forgot the squirrel." _'DAMMIT! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!'_

The woman's eyes were slightly wide, "What would make you come to that conclusion?"

I pinched the inside corner of my mouth with my canines. Oh, how I wished I could chew on my nails right about now. Only then would I be able to make up a decent lie...

"I... well, just so you know, I have an over developed sense of hearing. That along with my curiosity doesn't exactly help me in some situations. One such as this..." I just had to point that out, didn't I? "But anyway, I kinda over heard he last part of your conversation..." I spoke so quickly, I was shocked to see that the three people even understood.

Gevanni glared at me, "You were spying on us?"

"No! I just," I sighed._ 'Great, I'm gonna get killed by squirrel spies.... that's not how I thought I would die.'_ "I just over heard. I heard your conversation from over there." I pointed across the room in the place that I was hidden.

"From over there?" The blond man asked disbelievingly.

I nodded. That's when a question popped into my head. I looked down at their faces. They didn't seem to mad, irritated yes, but maybe they're just irritated at themselves? That's too much to ask. Looks like I'm screwed anyway... eh, why not?

"Are you guys working against Kira?" I blurted out in a hushed tone of voice.

The blond male looked at me then at his companions. "What makes you think that?" he finally answered.

I sighed the umpteenth time, "Well, first of all, you guys talked about him in a not so fondly matter. Which must mean that you guys are at least anti-Kira, am I correct?"

The woman nodded once.

I took a deep breath to put my thoughts in order, "Also, you talked about someone working you too hard, and how that person has a reason to catch him. So that could only mean, in my mind at least, that either you guys are some big time protesters, or you work under someone to stop him." I bit my lip once more. God, I'm gonna get shot by one of their random guns, I just know it...

The blond male looked at the woman across from him. She nodded. He then looked at Gevanni and he nodded as well.

He sighed, "I'm Rester" he said pointing to himself. "Lidner" the woman nodded, "And this is-"

"Gevanni." I finished.

The black haired man blinked, "How did you know?"

"Mr. Rester here said your name earlier." I said while pointing at him.

From that moment on, I noticed that Lidner kept a close eye on me. Was she irritated? At who? Me? Oh god I hope not. But of course, what did I do to warrant her attention? By knowing stuff? No, that can't be it. She looks to cool to hold on to petty grudges...

I waved at her nervously, "Ummm... hi?"

She didn't answer; instead she just looked back at Rester. _'Yep, she's mad at me for some unknown reason.' _That's when I noticed that Rester and Lidner were looking at each other with concentration. I think they can read each others mind or something because the next thing I knew Rester was nodding his head.

I was starting to feel a little left out of the silent conversation when Gevanni spoke up. "Hey, mind filling me in?"

_'Yay,'_ I thought sarcastically, '_I'm not the only one who feels left out.'_

Rester looked up at me, "Do you know who Kira is?"

I snorted, "Who doesn't, honestly? My cousin, Amanda, is obsessed with whoever he is. It's a rare opportunity indeed if you can get her to talk about something else besides 'cute' guys and Kira. She even made me watch this video in Japanese on youtube with this letter L on the screen. All I can say is thank you subtitles."

I noticed that Lidner eyes narrowed dangerously. "What are your views on him?" Rester continued.

"Why would you care?" I said with a small nervous smile.

"We're just curious." Lidner spoke, only giving me a side glance.

"What do I think of Kira." I narrowed my eye in thought, "Well for starters I think understand what Kira is trying to do. I can sympathize with him, in a way. I also understand what he is thinking and about how he believes he is making the world a better place by ridding it of the vile minds that pollute it."

I paused, trying to think of the right way to explain the rest to them, "I'm not going to lie to you, I do think that criminals should die for what they have done. But I also believe that they should be proven guilty before hand. I believe that the government, no… the people should have a say. I don't believe that some random person, who has the power to kill without being there, should have the one and only say in the matter. What if he's wrong? What if he has a biased opinion? It's not right. It's just not… damn this is going to sound so cliché… it's just not the justice that I believe in."

Lidner, who was not even looking in my direction before, just giving me a side glare, was now fully facing me.

"So are you anti-Kira?" she questioned.

I shrugged, "If I really had to choose a side, then yes. Honestly, I thought that the L guy could have found another way to get all of that information without killing that Taylor guy. It may have taken longer, but to kill to catch a killer? Kind of hypocritical, if you ask me."

I sware I heard someone chuckle, who don't I know but I sware I heard it.

"Is that all you think of Kira?" Gevanni questioned.

I turned to face him, "I also find him annoying for killing my research. When Kira first came around, I wanted to be a psychiatrist. I was always interested in the workings of an insane mind. I'm actually studying it in school." I smiled slightly, not noticeing Rester lean forward trying to hear the rest.

"My main focus was a man named Beyond Birthday. He was my favorite of them all. I always used to dream of meeting him, perhaps figuring out why he committed those murders. But Kira killed him on January 1, 2004." I ended sadly. "I know that Beyond was no better than the average criminal, but also I believed that something was truly wrong with him. Maybe someone could have helped him. But instead he was murdered." My eyes narrowed, "If Kira can kill one of the most infamous murders in the 21st century, than he is no better than the murderer himself..."

"You just contradicted yourself." Gevanni pointed out.

I smiled, "Yes, I just did. But what human in the world has not in at least one topic contradicted themselves." Gevanni leaned away from me. He seemed content with my answers. Or at least that's what I'm guessing. Lidner looked annoyed with me. Maybe I should just shut my big mouth...

Rester leaned back in his seat and looked over at Lidner. I sighed. Silent conversation time! I looked over at Gevanni hoping that maybe he could peek into their thoughts. He shook his head. Well damn...

"Well, we have quite a bit to think about..." Rester said quietly.

I sighed, how do they keep doing that? They just look at each other and can tell what the other is thinking based off of their expressions? I guess it wouldn't be that hard. I didn't even know what they were thinking of and I could already tell that Lidner was against it completely.

Lidner then stood up, "I think it's time for us to go." she reached for her jacket and placed some money on the table.

Rester then placed a tip and began to follow the partially annoyed woman. Gevanni grabbed his own coat and walked up to me. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Why would you want to know?" I turned to face him.

"Just curious." he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm 16."

He looked at me again. "Really, you look older."

"You don't know how often I get that sir. But you're the first man in a suit to ask me. Usually they're covered in tattoos." I replied, bending over slightly to grab the coffee mugs.

His eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean that! I was just curious-"

"Sure you were." I joked. I laughed a little. "Now go catch up with your buddies!" shooed him with my cup free hand.

He nodded and walked out of the building.

As soon as he reached the car that Rester drove he plopped in the seat.

Lidner turned around from her passenger seat to face him, "What the matter, Gevanni?"

He sighed and put his head in his palms, "I think I just unintentionally flirted with a 16 year old girl."

Rester laughed at him until they got back to the Headquarters.

* * *

See! Some slight humor at the end! YayZ! Okay, hoped that you enjoyed this talkative chapter. I hope to get Near in soon. I think he'll be in the next chapter. I cannot wait to write him. He just seems like a fun character to write. You know, a challenge!... what? I find challenges fun. Hope you enjoyed! :D

Oh, and just so you know, the little Jordan rants are based off of my own. My rants in real life make so much more since. I think it's because I get into them or something. And this whole scene was so much cooler in my head. I just can't. Seem. To get. It. On. My. COMPUTER!!! GAH!!

Invader Jay :D


	3. Grey Lego

__

Only one review? Wow, I'm loved....

Okay, this chapter has to be one of the funniest and angstist chapters so far. I can't help it... I usually write stuff about some one dieing or a serial killer so I have to add some angst in here... don't judge me...

_Due to sexual content, I am ordered by the law to warn you. So there... I've warned you..._

_Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! Don't rub it in!! Damn! _

* * *

"Home sweet home!!" Amanda called as we arrived in our small apartment. I nodded tiredly and threw my coat on the rack, not noticing it fall to the floor with a plop. Amanda growled at me and bent to pick it up. "At least have the decency to pick up your shit."

"At least have the decency to not cuss in an every sentence." I retorted, falling upon the couch, searching for the remote with my eyes. "Hey, where's the remote." I asked myself.

She scoffed, "I don't cuss in every one of my sentences, dumbass." I threw my hands up in the air to prove my point, I didn't see her shoot a glare in my direction, "As for the remote, I don't know were it is, you were the last one to have it." She walked over to the chair next to me and sat down in it.

I sighed, "Ficken." I cursed. I stuck my head under the couch when I saw a long object. I smiled.

"See you cuss too!" Amanda pointed out, she grinned. She had finally had a taste of victory.

I pulled my head out so I could look her in the face, "Well, did I ever say that I didn't?" I asked.

"… No."

"Well, there you go." I said as I moved my hand under the couch. "Ah-ha!" I cried as I pulled out the remote. I sat up on the couch and held the remote closely so me, hoping that I'll never lose it again. That's when it started to vibrate. "Ah!" I yelled.

Amanda jumped, "What!"

"What is a dildo doing under the couch!?" I screamed, throwing to the floor, wiping my hand vigorously on the couch.

Amanda was quiet as I stared at her wide eyed. "In the... this the living room?" she nodded, "I'm… I'm going to go take a bath now... and possibly burn my clothes." I said I as jumped off of the couch and bolted to the bathroom.

I never want to sit on that couch again.

* * *

"And you say that she researched the criminal mind?" The youth on the floor asked, pulling back his long shirt sleeve so he could place another dice on his tower.

"Unless we misunderstood, yes. She said that she was studying it in school." Rester continued.

"Near, I don't think we should even consider this. I mean, how do we know that we can trust her?" Halle added.

Near looked up from his dice and glanced at Lidner, "True. Rester, how can you guarantee that?" he asked as he pulled up one of his hand to curl a lock of his hair.

Gevanni stepped in, "Well, I didn't think that she's a bad kid. A little nosey, maybe, but not bad." He smiled, "You hired me, and I do the same thing she did."

Near moved his black eyes down on his tower and began to add another floor, "Yes, I did. But I also hired you after looking at your records and past mishaps. I know nothing about her except that Rester thinks that she could help us and the fact that she works in a Japanese restaurant."

Rester narrowed his eyes, "It's just something I thought that we could consider."

Near picked up another dice cube and held in away from him, studying it. "We'll all think about it. I honestly don't think that we would even need her. If I thought that we needed a psychiatrist to 'understand the workings of the criminal mind', wouldn't you think that I would have already hired one?"

Rester grunted, "No, not just any criminal. Kira. She said that she understood what he was thinking-"

"Then how do we know that she is not a supporter- no, how do we know if she is not in _contact _with Kira?" He shot back, his emotionless eyes resting upon Rester.

Rester sighed, Near was dead set on not bring the girl in.

"Is that the only reason you won't let her in, because you're not sure? Well then why don't we just test her to see if we can trust her or not?" Gevanni asked, not really seeing that it was futile to argue against Nears will.

Near slowly stood up, leaving his dice tower where it was and walked over to the computers. "As I said before, we will all think about it." He replied sitting in front of a laptop and began to read the case again, even though he knew it like the back of his hand.

* * *

"I can't believe I touched her… ugh…" I whispered again as I washed my hands for the millionth times in the hour. I lived up to my promise and took three showers and burnt my pants. Seeing how that was the only part of me that touched the couch, I saw no reason to burn anything else. I was now wearing my black and white pajama bottoms

"Jordan?" Amanda's voice called from the other side of the bathroom door. "Are you still scared to go in the living room?"

"Of course I am!" I shouted, placing the soap back on the soap-holder-thingy… I don't know what it's called. "First night I stay at your house, I find a bottle of lube in the kitchen counter. NEXT TO THE WHIPPED CREAM NO DOUBT!! The second week I was here I walked in during your… special-happy-bath time. With you on the phone!! Two days after that I hear MOANING though the wall! Then, the next morning, WAKE UP NEXT TO A WOMAN, STROKING MY FACE SAYING 'Good morning Amanda'!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FREAKED OUT I WAS?! And now here I am, scrubbing my hand RAW because I touched your DILDO thinking it was the remote!" By now the bathroom door was flung open and I was glaring at her in the face.

Amanda blinked once… twice… thrice... "Hey do you want some tea? I took some new flavors today!" she smiled pointing her thumb behind her toward the kitchen.

I looked at her, not completely believing what I just heard. I took in a deep breath trying to calm myself down, and then looked her in the eye, "Yes, I do want some tea."

Together we walked into the kitchen. It's nothing much, more like a hallway with a few cabinets, a refrigerator and a stove attached. I jumped on the nearest counter top and she went toward the cup cabinet. "So, what new flavors do you want me to try this time?" I asked.

In the past few weeks that I had lived with Amanda, she had dubbed me her royal taste dummy. Mostly for the fact that I'll eat anything she throws my way. She's (to) not cruel about it thought. She doesn't make me eat crickets covered in chocolate –which might I add; taste delicious- just to see were I draw the line. I mostly just taste the tea that she sneaks behind Ichiro's back with her.

The way we do this is like a game. She makes four cups of tea; I taste them all and tell her how they taste. She then tries them herself and chooses her two favorite cups. Those are hers while the remanding cups are mine. We find it entertaining.

She filled two cups full of water and placed them in the microwave. After she pushed the start button she hops on the counter in the same manner as me. "So, I saw you talking to that black haired guy before he left." She said.

"Gevanni? Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, what did he say?" she asked leaning forward.

"He just asked me how old I was. Nothing big." I shrugged.

She leaned back with a smile on her face, "Oh… did he give you his number?"

"What?!" I felt my voice raise an octave. "No!"

She smiled; "Sure he didn't…" she winked at me once more.

I glared at her, "Amanda, do shut up." I growled giving her a death glare. The tension in the air was so thick that we both jumped at the sound of the microwave going off.

Amanda jumped down from the counter and opened up the microwave. "So, what flavors do you want to try first?" she asked pulling out four bags of tea from her front pocket.

I leaned over a little to get a better view of what she was holding. "Whatcha got?"

"I have a Four Seasons thing. The packet says that it has banana, raspberries, blueberries and vanilla in it. I thought you'd like to try it." She said, placing the tea bag in one of the mugs. "Another one I have is Moonlight Sonata. Its black tea with cocoa, vanilla and some sort of fruit thrown in there." She then placed that bag in a separate mug.

She put two more mugs in the microwave, filled with water and pushed start. She walked over to me with the tea mugs in her hands. "Which one do you want to try first?"

I thought for a second. "Moonlight Sonata. I love that song." I pulled the hot cup from her hands and gently brought it to my lips. "Hot!" I yelled causing Amanda to erupt with laughter. "Shut it…" I whispered dangerously.

She still giggled, taking the cup away from me and putting both away from me on the counter. "Hey, I saw Ichiro get on to you again for day dreaming today." She looked up at me, "What was it about?"

My face began to feel uncomfortable, but I laughed to cover it up, "It was nothing. To be honest, I don't even remember!" _Liar…_

"Liar." She spoke my thoughts out loud. "Seriously what did you day dream about. I've always wanted to know what goes on in that big head of yours."

"No one but my mother, who gave birth to my fat head, has the right to comment on it." I chuckled, trying to get off of this topic. I looked back down at her. She looked annoyed. I sighed, "You already know what it was about, Amanda."

She grunted, "No, Jordan, I don't! Why do you insist on blocking me out all the time?"

"I don't block you out-"

"Yes, you do! I mean, all I ever see you as is either angry, or happy! I've never seen you sad before! I know that sounds horrible, but it's true! Do you know how bad that can be, bottling every thing up? One day, your just going to explode, like that one time-"

"Please don't bring that up again. Yes, I know that wasn't my finest hour so please don't rub it in my face." I shot, angered on how easily she could bring that up.

"I'm not rubbing it in. I'm just saying that if you let someone in-"

"I can't just let anyone in, okay?!" I shouted.

A long silence ensued. Or at least that's what I'm guessing. My mind was like a battle field. I was upset, stoic, nonchalant, but most of all angry. She thinks it's so easy to bring this stuff up, but in reality, I would probably break down. I would be crying for my loneliness, screaming for my insanity, laughing at the irony, punching and kicking for my rage, or doing nothing; just sitting there with the thoughts of weakness in my mind. I would do all of those things and probably more. She says she wants me to open up to her, she wants me to talk to her and I know she wouldn't mind. She's said it before. But I just can't trust her. I can't trust her, and I don't know why. I want to; I really do, but…

"The waters done." I said, after minutes of silence.

Ding!

Amanda turned around and looked at the microwave. "How do you always know that?"

"I, like normal people, look at the numbers in the little black rectangle."

She shot a glare in my direction and took out the two mugs. "The other cups should be cooled by now. Don't scald yourself, okay?"

* * *

(P.o.V switch)

"Hey, Near? Is it okay if I go turn myself in?" Gevanni asked while yawning.

"You are excused." I said, placing another Lego on my building. Why did he always ask me the most frivolous of things? I kept my head down as I looked in his direction. He was standing up from his chair stretching and then reached for some notes. _'To work on the case at home, I presume.'_

Why couldn't just read the notes here? I'm sure that this is a much better working environment than wherever he's living. I looked down and added a green Lego. _'Another thing that I'll never understand about him. '_

"I'm going as well." Lidner said only moments after Gevanni had walked out.

I didn't answer. I heard her open the door and the eco of her footsteps fade down the hall. I glanced up at the surveillance system and saw her catch up with Gevanni outside. They exchanged a few words and then went their separate ways.

"Near," Rester began. I looked back at my fort which surrounded me and curled my hair. _'Rester.'_ I thought, looking around myself for a long Lego to fill a gap, _'Why do you want to talk about that girl so badly? Why do you even want her in the SPK?'_ I could not come to any conclusions that I have not considered before.

"Have you thought about it?" he finally asked.

I laid down the Lego I had picked up. "Yes, Rester I have."

Rester waited for me to continue, even though he knew very well that I would keep silent. I picked up the Lego piece I had earlier and placed it in the spot that I had made for it.

"Well, do you think we should get her help?"

I turned my body in his direction, to give him the impression that I was looking at him while still staring intently at the colorful objects before me.

"We don't need her." I said, bluntly.

Rester flinched back in what I presumed was shock for me answering so strait forward. "What would make you say that?"

I hung my head a little. Do I really have to explain everything that went on in my head? …Yes…

"First of all, there's the whole 'does she truly understand Kira' ideal. Once we can get past that, we have the 'is she a legitimate psychologist', which I highly doubt since she works as a waitress. Then there's the problem we talked about earlier." I looked up threw my lashes to meet him eye to eye, "Can I trust her?"

Rester thought for a second. Maybe he was thinking of a response? There is a high possibility of that. *

"Well," Rester looked at the ground before him, "I believe that she understands Kira. To some extent, at least. It was just the way she spoke so confidently about him; like she knew what was running through his head. She even called the criminals of the world 'vile minds'. Tell me that doesn't sound like something Kira has said in the past." He pointed out.

_'I cannot say that he hasn't. The second Kira said something along the words of the world being rotten and how he was going to fix it when confronting L all those years ago, but that still falls in line with the original Kira. But how could that help? How could some teenager with the same views as Kira help us? I honestly think that it adds more to the fact that she might be helping him from across the globe.'_ My lips tightened into a hard line. Rester did not notice and went on.

"As for the second one, well, she's 16 years old, how can she be a legitimate psychologist?" he smirked. "The only reason I pointed that out to you is because I thought that it would be good to have someone who can't be killed as easily. If she was a real psychologist, and if somehow Kira got her name, all he has to do was look her name up under the word physiologist on a search engine and she would be dead. But since she isn't, even if he was to get her name she would be safe. He could look her up as a psychologist but nothing would come up. Not much help on our part, but at least we can grantee that two of our members won't die as easily as the rest."

I had thought of that before. The function to not be easily killed was something that would be useful in an investigation such as this. Rester also pointed out the flaw in that function as well, whether it was intentional or not. Beyond that point she is useless, and not only I my eyes, but to the whole SPK as well.

"And as for the last one… well, I can't tell you who to trust, but I think we can. We could do what Gevanni had pitched and test her, but even if she does pass you still wouldn't." he smiled sadly.

I glanced up at his small smile. He wasn't going to give up, was he? I let out a soft sigh and picked up a gray Lego, "Fine, test her. Don't speak another word of this until I see the results." I then placed a grey Lego at the top of my fort. *²

* * *

P.o.V switch

The Moonlight Sonata was my favorite tea of the evening, hands down. It tasted so good. Amanda had even said that she would sneak a box out for me. She must be trying to make up for the whole dildo incident. I shuddered at the thought. Whhhhy?

It has been over two hours since she had headed off to bed leaving me alone in the living room as usual. I jumped on the chair, still hell bent on avoiding the couch, and turned on the TV. Oh yeah! I found the remote! It was in the freezer. Hell should know how it got there. *³

I flipped the channels until I found my late night cartoon station. Adult Swim™.

"Let's see what's on tonight." I whispered to myself. On the screen was a crudely drawn green thing with tentacles and a trucker hat. I grunted and threw my head back, "SquidBillys… ew." I turned off the TV. Just looking at those characters made me loose perfectly healthy brain cells.

I rocked back and forth in my seat until I thought of something to do. "I guess I have nothing better to occupy my time." I sighed as I walked to my room and started up my laptop.

My screen savor of Johnny C. yelling at a teddy bear greeted me. "Hello Nny," I whispered to myself as I opened up internet explorer. Google was the first thing to show up. My fingers grazed over the keys, trying to think.

"J…" I started typing slowly. "J-e-v-a-n-i-e" I clicked the enter button. Nothing showed up. Damn, this is going to be a longer night than I thought…

* * *

Okay, this chapter was a little to angsty for my tastes, but... eh.

I love Johnny ^^. He has to be one of the funniest serial killers (next to Beyond) in the imaginary world! XD I couldn't help but add him in here somewere, much like I couldn't help adding Beyond in the last chapter. For those of you who know who Nny is, I will only say one thing...

Hell makes a yummy bagel... XD

* = While typing that (and rechecking it over and over again) I couldn't get the image of L saying that out of my head :/

*² = DRAMA!!! XD.... just had to point that out...

*³ = I actually found my tv remote in the freezer once! To this day I have no idea who it got there...

Invader Jay :D


End file.
